


You make sense

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [16]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Friendship/Love, Gen, Partnership, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Pre-MMX8]Zero wants to stop smiling but he can't. X is so... innocent. Zero presses his lips on X's crimson gem, muttering. "Besides, I don't plan on getting a lover any time soon."





	You make sense

'Traits of the ideal male lover?' The S-Class Hunter read, curious as he waits for everyone to assemble. 'He is a kind and respectful individual who supports your ambitions. He is honest and ambitious, ready to protect you and even sacrifice his time even when the activities are irrelevant...'

'Sounds like Zero...!' The Seventeenth Unit Commander thought, glancing at his seatmate but immediately looked back to read more. 'He is not selfish in nature, willing to work and gain your trust. He is an attentive listener yet he has the ability to make you laugh and smile...'

"?!" Shock turned to joy, the sapphire reploid lowered his datapad to tell the wonderful news. 'Of course Zero will be an ideal lover! He is very good in making people feel appreciated and never forgets detail on important events.'

 

...

 

"Zero. I have to tell you something...." The giddy reploid tries to sound solemn. The first ones to come into the meeting except for Signas (He's always early), X decided to browse online with Zero defragmenting his memories.

"What is it?" The crimson hunter opened one eye, thinking it was something serious until he saw emerald eyes (looking up at him) sparkling like a child. Zero can't help but smile. 'So eager for the wrong reasons again?'

"I compiled all the data on what makes a perfect lover and you fit the bill, Zero!" X cheered, smiling as he showed his research. "That means your significant other is  **really**  lucky! Aren't you proud of yourself Z?!"

"...Yeah. Great..." Zero gives a helpless smile, watching his friend get hyped up. He skims the datapad, staring at the articles created by humans.

"Okay then!" X raised his hands, happy as Zero returned the device. "Let's go tell Layer and confirm your marital status to the world!"

 

"Hmm? Why Layer?" Zero wondered and X paused, lowering his arms and pouting.

"I thought you and Layer are a pair already?" X's shoulders drooped and Zero frowned.

"X. We aren't lovers. We only met twice and it lasted for an hour." Zero stated, leaning forward to pat X's head. "Weren't you the one who said  **it's unreasonable to get a lover when everyone is dying around us**?"

"That doesn't mean you have to follow my reasoning." X closed his eyes, letting Zero bend his head lower.

"You make sense." Zero wants to stop smiling but he can't. X is so... innocent. Zero presses his lips on X's crimson gem, muttering. "Besides, I don't plan on getting a lover any time soon."

 

"But you'll be happier with a lover!" X moved back, staring at his best friend. Signas lowered his clipboard, staring at the duo. "You two also compliment each other so well. I'm confident enough that you will experience happiness in her arms."

"You don't have a lover and you're happy." Zero pointed out, watching X gawked at his defense.

"W-well! I want you to be happier than me!" X retaliated and Zero's smile is so wide that the blue hunter pushed the blonde's right cheek. "Stop smiling that way! I'm not the only one who wants you happy!"

"I know. I know." Zero chuckled and Signas sighed. 'Here they go again.'

 

* * *

 

 

"Signas! Zero is denying joy again!" X complained halfway with his debate, even when Signas can see Zero enjoying himself under X's presence. "Tell him to get a lover and live life to the fullest!"

"X. You can't force someone to get a lover and the idea of living life to the fullest is debatable." Signas explained but X wasn't ready to drop the subject.

"I am not forcing him, I am merely suggesting that Zero tries to obtain maximum happiness through spending time with Layer! Is happiness not the primary goal of majority?" X answered with Zero holding his outstretched left hand. "I would also like to add the fact that there are a lot of benefits if the two reploids were to match."

"You and your ships." Zero heaved, but he seemed fond of X's antics.  _How many times has X done this, Signas wonders._  Signas secretly wants to know what X means to Zero. He really does, but the opportunity has yet to arrive.

 

"I know!" X stood up, placing his one hand on the table. "How about we assign Layer as Zero's operator? That way, Zero has no choice but to spend time with her!"

"How sure are you that I'm compatible with her?" Zero raised an eyebrow. "Based on her charts, Layer can become part of my unit as a Maverick Hunter."

"But a hunter-operator relationship is deeper than a superior-subordinate relationship." X knitted his brows. "Also, you are in need of an operator. Layer passed the exams so she can decide to either be a Maverick Hunter or an Operator."

"Shhh!" X covered Zero's mouth before he could reply, pushing Zero to his seat with one knee resting between his legs. X warned, "Trust me when I say she is an ideal operator for you."

 

'Alia. Axl. Where are you?' Signas thought, watching X loom over Zero.

"How about Axl?" Zero asked, his head tilted upward to scan the reploid's expression.

"I also have an operator for him. She's a wonderful fellow by the name of Pallette." X smiled and Zero holds the hands covering his mouth partially.

"You really plan everything, don't you?" Zero pulled X down with the arms, staring at the shipper.

"We will meet them next week. Alia is already friends with them so the transition shouldn't be hard." Unfortunately, X wasn't affected with the distance when he's thinking of his plan.

 

...

 

"Ahem!" Signas coughed and both reploids looked at their Commander. Signas pointed at X sitting on Zero's lap with one knee under Zero's pelvic region.

"Yes?" X answered, his wrists still held by Zero and even having his face inches away from the swordsman's face. Correction. One inch apart when Zero straightened his sitting position, pulling X's wrists down to his left side with one hand snaking around X's waist.

"Please return to your seat, X. You are making Zero uncomfortable." Signas suggested, but X didn't vacate the area yet. 'Surely, Zero is holding X that way to stabilize his balance.'

"Oh. Sorry Zero. I didn't mean to do that to you." X looked back at Zero with a guilty look. Zero answered hastily, unconsciously pulling X closer. "Don't apologize. You never make me feel uncomfortable..."

 

*Bam!

 

"Sorry I'm late!" Axl yelled with Alia shaking her head. Axl took steps forward, apologizing. "I wanted to finish one training module but it was longer than I thought. I can't believe Zero perfected that."

"Zero is a really good hunter, Axl." X sat up, pulling away from Zero's hold to stand and greet his friends. "Though, he did have to take three tries to get it right~"

"But it consumes four hours each session!" Axl whined, walking to sit beside Zero. Zero whose smile dropped into a neutral expression. Axl asked, "Don't tell me you skipped paperwork for that?"

"I did it on a holiday." Zero looked at X. "X helped me set the simulation."

 

"Ah... I'll do it next week then. You wanna watch me do it?" Axl looked at the two expectantly.

"Sure~" X replied but Zero shook his head, "I have a deadline on that day."

"But Z~ Axl plans on trying his first SA-Class Hunter Mission simulation. We have to see it!" X placed one hand o to his chest, exclaiming. "We'll be his moral support!"

"No thank you." Zero smiled when X pouted, looking at Axl. "Maybe next time Axl."

"Better than never." Axl grinned and X sat down on his chair. "So I bought this game that involves multi-players and I was hoping..."

 

* * *

 

 

"What happened this time?" Alia asked, sitting beside Signas.

"The usual..." Signas looked at the trio. "At least X isn't searching dates for you and me."

"Poor Axl." Alia checked the latest recruits for operators, brightening up instantly. "Hey! I know them. They're really good."

"Let's hope for the best." Signas whispered, tapping the table with his clipboard.

"..." With the three Hunters facing him (X crying since Zero is pinching his cheek. Axl comes to the rescue, tugging Zero's hair for his friend's release), Signas begun the briefing.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "So! Do you like Layer?" X inquired, visiting his best friend's room.
> 
> "X." Zero looked at X, raising his arm with his hand outstretched. 
> 
> "Yes?" X walked towards the couch, beaming when Zero replied. "You are right. I did get along with her but Layer still needs more training."
> 
> "A roundabout way of saying yes." X sat beside Zero, laughing when Zero wrapped his arms around X's waist and pushed him down with his weight. X asked, adjusting his body as the bottom. "When will you ask her out?"
> 
> "Too early..." Zero muttered with his eyes closed, satisfied with the feeling of X. Zero inhaled, rubbing his nose on X's neck. "Let's sleep first."
> 
> "Ok." X sighed, holding the arms grasping his armor. "Setting alarm at 7."


End file.
